


Twenty-Six Letters

by A_Shippers_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Dean Defends Books, Library, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, punk cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shippers_Life/pseuds/A_Shippers_Life
Summary: Dean sat in the quietness of the library, completely absorbed in his book.That is until Castiel shows up and starts insulting books.Dean rushes to the defense of what he believes to be 'the home of worlds we can only dream of living in'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry of not updating A Knights Quest. I had some things going on in my life at, then I thought of this story. I new update of that one will be coming soon.
> 
> ________________________________________
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine.  
> Sorry. No beta. :(

Twenty-Six Letters

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had been reading for about half an hour when he heard the chair across from him slide out from under the table. Thinking it was just some other reader he ignored it and kept reading.

 

“Thought I might find you in this god-awful place,” a gruff voice whispered pulling Dean out of his story. He looked across the table at the owner of the voice. Castiel; in all his skinny jeans, eyebrow piercing, and blue hair glory. Tattoos showing where he had pushed his long sleeve shirt up his arms. “I don’t know why you like it here. There are much better things to be doing with your time then _reading_.”

 

“And what’s wrong with reading?” Dean asked, closing his book.

 

“Nothing I guess. I mean they’re just pieces of paper with ink and writing. I just don’t see the appeal.” Cas answered flipping through a nearby book. Dean wasn’t sure if he had heard that right **‘pieces of paper with ink and writing. _Just_ pieces of paper with ink and writing.’**

 

“JUST PIECES OF PAPER WITH INK AND WRITING!!!” He shouted, not believing what he had just heard the other boy say.

 

“Mr. Winchester, lower your voice or I will remove you from my library.”

 

“Sorry, Ms. Masters,” Dean stood up and lead Castiel into the rows of books. “I Just don’t see how you could think that Cas.”

 

“Why do you say that,” Cas took the books Dean had been pulling to hold.

 

“Well, there are twenty-six letters in the English language, right. But they can be moved around and arranged to form different words, different worlds. Stephen King writes about horror, the things that you’re afraid of.” Dean pulled IT of the bookshelf, the headed down a different aisle only to pull The Fault in Our Stars off the shelf. “John Green, on the other hand, writes about kids with cancer and being an outcast. They both invent different places and people with the exact same twenty-six letters.” Dean led Castiel to the check out, stopping by the table he had been sitting at so he could grab the book he had been reading.

 

“The way you put together twenty-six letters could make you a king in a foreign land, a football player coming to terms with his sexuality, or even a rock star. They can bring to life dragons and magic, and make pirates once again sail on the high seas. Twenty-six letters could make you the love of someone’s life or their mortal enemy. You can be a superhero, or super-villain. Someone people can look up to and feel better about themselves when put in the right order.” Dean opened his bag and started to load it up.

 

“Words are magic not the other way around. twenty-six letters can change a life or take one. twenty-six letters can make you fall in love, or hate someone, or laugh until your stomach hurts, or cry until your silent. They can give you hope or make terror seep into your heart and leave you awake at night. When you walk around a library what do you see?” He asked Cas as he sat back down at his table, packing up the rest of his things and getting ready to leave.

 

“Um, I see books?”

 

“You want to know what I see?” Cas nodded, he loved when Dean got passionate about things.

 

“When I walk around in a library I see world’s yet to come alive in the stories I have yet to read. And I see kingdoms or cities waiting to be resurrected. I see towns and villages with people whose dreams are waiting to be achieved. I see friends I have yet to meet, and people I have yet to miss.” Dean said with such honesty, as they headed to the door, that it shocked Cas.

 

“So yeah, I think you’re wrong. Books aren’t just pieces of paper with ink and writing. They are the holders of lives we can only dream of living.” He finished as they headed out the door.

 

“I love when you get passionate about something.” Cas quietly whispered in Deans ear as he reached down and linked his hand with Dean’s.

 

“Shut up.” Dean knocked into Cas with his shoulder.

 

“Nerd.” Cas shot at Dean.

 

“Punk.” He shot back.


End file.
